1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory in which fine particle layer containing conductive fine particles such as silicon microcrystals is inserted in a tunnel insulating film has been developed as a progressive type of MONOS (Metal Oxide Nitride Oxide Semiconductor) memory. In this semiconductor memory, such a double tunnel junction that silicon microcrystals satisfying a Coulomb blockade condition are sandwiched between tunnel insulating films is used so that electric charge can be taken in and out due to a tunneling current between a silicon surface and a trap level in a silicon nitride film (charge storage film).